MERCY a glenn and maggie au
by greeneballoons
Summary: glenn's a savior. maggie's an alexandrian. they're at war, they fall in love. [alternate universe]
1. beginning notes

hi, if you read the story. hope you like it, it's a bit different than most glenn/maggie fics out there. i got inspired somewhere for this and i thought it was a cool idea so i wrote it. thanks for reading, if you enjoyed. leave feedback if you want.


	2. chapter one, better

**_maggie greene_**

Leaning on the railing of the guard tower, I gazed down at the small field beyond the wall, letting the cool breeze blow my shoulder length brunette colored hair across my face without being bothered by it. The cattails in the grass below blew, too, keeping me in a trance, distracted from my surroundings.

I was thinking about Aiden and the stupid choices I'd made with him. Aiden, Deanna's last remaining son, had been my boyfriend for the majority of the time I'd been at Alexandria.

It wasn't love. No, it was something a whole lot faker than that.

I'd experienced something similar before, with a nice guy named Kyle, back at the prison. He didn't make it long, getting killed in a freak accident on a run.

But, they were the same. For me, it was the exact opposite of the real thing that I craved. Maybe it was to fulfill our desires and needs, or was just for fun. We were both young and clueless of what to do in the apocalypse when you're looking for a partner, so we chose each other, pointlessly.

Aiden would show up at my bedroom door some nights wanting to sleep with me, and maybe sometimes it would be the other way around. Sometimes he was there for me when I needed him in drastic moments, and other times he would act like a reckless asshole in front of me. He really was a jerk, but he had his sweet spots.

Then, one day I found out that I let him get me pregnant. I was just staring at the floor, the white square tile was all I saw as I let the pregnancy test fall from my hand onto the ground.

It was stupid, stupid, _stupid_. I never meant for anything to happen. We used protection, but it was true that condoms expire. I guess neither one of us really took that into consideration.

The worst part of it was when I told him. I finally made up my mind, after a lot of painful thinking, to do so.

He came walking into my room at the house I shared with the rest of my group, collapsing on my bed and muttering something about how dumb it was that he had to cover extra watch.

"I'm pregnant," I blurted, sitting next to him on the bed.

I remember how slowly he had moved, sitting up with his fists clenched.

It was stupid, all stupid.

He should've been _happy_.

Maybe not happy, but he shouldn't have been _mad_. He should've said something like, "we'll make the best of it, babe," or, "we'll do it together, Maggie," like he was supposed to. But, his reaction was just an addition to the reasons why I should've given up our relationship the moment it started.

"What? W--what the hell?" Aiden grumbled quietly, standing up and running his hands through his hair.

"When the _fuck_ did you find out?"

"A week ago. I--I was waiting for the right time to-"

" _A week? The right time?_ " he snapped, throwing up his hand in a gesture of frustration.

"Yes, okay? _Yes!_ You're always busy with some useless shit you tell me not to worry about, or risking the lives of yourself and others on runs. I... knew you would be this way when I told you!" I said, springing up and getting in his face with my words.

His expression was now hard and angry.

"Be this way? How else am I supposed to be? We can't have a kid, Maggie. It's not happening. I--I... I don't know how I can..." Aiden sighed, seeming to tone his voice down a bit.

He turned and started to storm out of the room.

I didn't blame him for who or how he was, knowing that he'd just lost his father and brother. I didn't blame him, but I didn't like him for his personality because of that.

"Aiden, wait, _no_ \-- don't --" I begged, pulling on his arm. He pulled himself away from me, picking up pace and heading out the door. It slammed and I felt the rush of air hit me from where I stood, in the middle of my room. Holding my hand over my eyes, I desperately fought the urge to let my tears spill out of my watering eyes. I hadn't cried since my sister died and I always told myself not to so it would make me seem stronger.

But that night, I couldn't. I cried and cried and kicked myself over and over again for wanting something real.

Something real with someone who made it feel real.

The next day after that was when Aiden left to do his part in the mission on diverting the herd of walkers away from Alexandria. We hadn't talked about it at all after that night and that meant I'd been left alone with questions for him that couldn't be answered.

I remember when The Wolves attacked, soon after. They came, and they came to kill people, breaking through the walls and murdering innocents everywhere. Deanna got stabbed and left to bleed out. She was dying with honor.

I was angry and I was so confused at first, as to why we were being targeted. But in the end I realized that they were really just a group of rabid killers, effected by the filthy world so much that they were all too far gone to think about anything else than taking human life. I still didn't completely understand why, but I knew that they were a threat to the safety of all of Alexandria. To all of my family.

That's something that I often forgot. I forgot that I wasn't just surrounded by Aiden and the negativity he brought me, but I had my family. Rick, Carl, Michonne, Daryl, I had everyone I'd survived with since my daddy's farm, a long time ago. I had the people who looked after me, the people who cared about me.

But they were all out there past the walls, trying to keep the walkers away from taking a path back to the community.

And I was just there, by myself.

That's where I still am now. Standing here on this damn watch tower, gazing down at the world outside the walls. Too transfixed in my thoughts of what happened before, to focus on after.

The miscarriage.

It had been weeks since Aiden left and the attack of The Wolves. Rick and all the other squads had returned home. All except for Aiden's. He had gone with Daryl, then was supposed to meet up with Abraham and Sasha.

Overall, the plan had went fine, only a few major obstacles thrown in along the way. But we overcame them, like we always did.

So, that added more mystery as to why Aiden wasn't home yet. I would spend hours up at night, visualizing him hugging me and telling me that he was wrong about what he said to me before he left, right when he stepped through the gates as he got back.

I would drift off to sleep, laying my hand on my stomach.

Then I lost the baby.

I was just sleeping, and I woke up and I felt pain and blood.

I wanted Aiden. I just wanted him to've been the one to carry me down the stairs to the infirmary instead of Rick. I wanted him to be the one who held my hand after everything was done instead of Rick. He wasn't worth it, though. He would've probably just laughed in my face and been happy that I wasn't pregnant anymore. He never cared what I thought, after all. He never noticed if I would give him my opinion on something. Aiden didn't even care to know how I felt about having a baby because he had to run off and throw a fit about the situation.

So screw him.

Rick was with me through it all, checking in with me all the days afterwards, just to make sure I was alright. I would always say I was, and he would smile and walk off. Why couldn't Aiden be more like him?

I'm still pondering about this, staring down at the tall grass swaying with the wind in that field below me. Then, I jerk my head up at the sound of loud shouts from the direction of the gates. I hear them being pulled open.

Seeing Abraham, Sasha, and Daryl step out of a truck by the entrance, I wondered if it was a coincidence I had just been thinking about Aiden's fate. Because now, the answer was right in front of me. Their squad was finally back. Aiden wasn't with them.

I turn around and watch Abraham tell Rick something. Assuming it was about their journey and why it'd taken them weeks to arrive back to the group (leaving us to all think they were dead) I slowly climbed down the ladder and dragged my feet along the pavement toward them. They lifted their heads when they saw me, the four of them all wearing blank expressions on their faces.

"Aiden's dead?" I said, sounding more like a statement than a question, because it was what I believed.

"After the shit that took us so long to get back here went down, we all got stopped on the way home. On the road, these bikers or somethin' came and look a bunch of our crap, robbed us. Aiden was runnin' his mouth, pissin' off the guy in charge of that group. They shot him at point blank range, n' were about to kill us, too," Abraham said softly, stopping and looking for a reaction of mine. I didn't have one, and he continued. "'Bout a second later, Daryl came over with an RPG and blew 'em to smithereens. Think the one that shot him got away, though. Darted off into the woods,"

I honestly didn't have much of a reaction to Aiden's death. I didn't want to cry, like I said before, he wasn't worth it. I was just thinking about how he never knew about the miscarriage. I shut my eyes and exhaled deeply.

"What was with that biker gang, did they mention a name or anythin'?" I asked, shifting my weight to my other foot and crossing my arms.

"They mentioned Negan. I don't know what the hell that means, but --" Sasha began, Rick finishing for her.

"It's not good. But I don't think there's much we can do, for now. Let's just hope they're not like The Wolves,"

We all separated, but Rick set his hand on my shoulder before I started to walk away.

"You good?" he asked, eyes glistening with care.

"I'm good," I sighed, giving him a look of assurance.

It bugged me that I never got to tell him off for how much of a worthless piece of shit he was being, but I knew not to dwell on the fact that Aiden was dead. I knew it would just end up with my thoughts circling back to my family. My father, my sister, my friends.

That night, I thought some more about what I wanted next. I didn't want anyone like Aiden or Kyle in my life. I wanted to be myself and I wanted to be free to share what I thought with others, when they would listen (unlike Aiden). I wanted to survive my way, not stuck in some fake relationship with someone who didn't have real feelings.

I said a prayer for Aiden, and my head hit my pillow as I drifted off to sleep, thinking of someone better for me than he was.


	3. chapter two, guts & gasoline

**_glenn rhee_**

Wake up.

My alarm clock rang loud in my ears and I lazily swatted at the top of it until I found the button that shut the damn thing off.

Turning over in my bed, I rubbed my warm face with cold hands and sat up to see the golden light shining through the curtains of my room. My red eyes throbbed as usual, because of my lack of sleep. I shifted around and the mattress creaked with my movements, making a louder sound when I got up completely.

I threw on a shirt and some jeans, then made my way over to my counter and made myself some coffee. It was early, too early. But I said I would get up today and head out to find one of our missing guys. He'd fled late last night and Negan asked me to look around outside The Sanctuary first thing in the morning. I agreed, and did as told.

I was one of his favorites, I think. He treated me well and we had great conversations sometimes. I remember when I first joined The Saviors and I was innocent and selfless. How I'd been afraid of Negan so much, and now he was my leader. I didn't necessarily look up to him, but I followed him. I would always follow him.

Back when I first got the hang of things around The Sanctuary, I didn't agree with all of Negan's rules, motives, and actions. Mostly, the killing part. But now I'd gladly slit someone -- anyone's -- throat, if given the order to. It didn't bother me anymore because I found out that death is just a part of a person's life. It's inevitable.

I took a final swig of my coffee and threw on a jacket, my black gloves, and some boots, then walked out the door and down the hallway. Reaching the parking spaces outside, I jumped in my old blue Ford and turned the key in the ignition, hearing the stereo blast to life once the vehicle started. I peeked out the rear-view mirror up at the sky, which looked dark and ominous from the stormy clouds hanging overhead. The sun had completely disappeared from the time in between when I woke up and now, much to my surprise.

"There's gotta be some good shit on this one," I mumbled to myself, picking a random CD (from the pile of them that I had collected, and still did) and inserting it into the disk player.

An old Johnny Cash song came on and I tried to mouth the words to it as I pulled away from the building and drove off down the road. A map was on the dashboard, which I would occasionally glance at to see where to go.

After a few miles of driving, which I thoroughly enjoyed because I liked to watch the woods fly past me from behind the glass of a truck window, my eyes began to slowly close. But suddenly, I stepped on the brakes after I ran over something large and round.

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself, grabbing my pistol and stepping out from the truck after turning down the radio dial.

Making my way over to the object, I found that it was a backpack. Inside were things essential for survival. Water and food, something that someone who ran away would need to live. No doubt it came from Thomas, the man I'd been sent out to find and kill. Well, the killing part was up to me, but I knew what I wanted to do.

Apart from the bodies of walkers laying scattered around the area, I saw no sign of the escaped Savior anywhere. Except looking ahead down the road, I found there was an old gas station up ahead.

Maybe that's where he's hiding...

I hopped back into the truck, driving off towards the small building. Johnny Cash still played throughout the vehicle as I pulled up on the road outside the place, and I tapped my fingers against the back of the steering wheel with the beat of the song. The melody still hung in my head when I shoved my gun inside the holster that slung across my chest and climbed out of the truck. The music was turned off, but I had that tune stuck in my brain, so I hummed it.

I noticed once I reached the entrance that the chain that'd once held the doors shut was shot apart, leaving an open invitation for me to waltz inside. Which, I did.

I pushed open the glass doors and shoved my hands in my pockets, still humming and walking around the small, dark area. I came down every one of the aisles, not just on the lookout for Thomas, but anything that I could find useful.

Without luck, I soon came to the counter. What was the first thing I see when I look behind it?

Thomas.

I observe him carefully: legs sprawled out on the floor, head leaning against the side of the cabinets, and hands folded together in his lap. The side of his face was slightly bloody, light colored hair hanging down on his forehead. My guess was that Thomas had made it that far and then gotten surrounded by walkers down the street, lost his backpack and supplies trying to fight them off, got bit, then ended up retreating to the gas station.

A clear look of disappointment spread across my face, seeing him like that, because he did look to be already dead.

"What? Come on, the party hasn't even started," I huffed, crossing my arms and peering down at the slim man, "walkers are so boring,"

I faced the fact that I was going to have to pick him up and throw him in the back of the pickup so we'd have another walker for The Sanctuary, which would most likely make Negan happy. While I considered that as a pretty good option, I kind of wanted to do something that was worth my wasted time coming out to find him, and ideas stirred through my brain. I let out a chuckle to myself as I began to turn and walk away, knowing my leader wouldn't be happy with what I had in mind, when I heard the low, gravely voice of Thomas from behind me.

"I'm still --" he interrupted himself with a hard wheeze, "I'm still here,"

I pivoted with my foot and shot him a smile, "great. Then you know why I'm here--"

"Yeah,"

"So, Thomas... why're you out here? Why'd you leave?"

"You don't care. Y--you... I don't need to te--tell you any... anything..." the injured man mumbled, moving his head around a little.

"Oh, please do. I got all the time in the world," I replied, sitting on top of the counter and resting my chin on my hand.

"It's... not living," he said.

"Mm... what...?"

"None of it. I see what he does, the life he chooses for us. I know it's not living. It's not actually living... not surviving,"

"Negan, you mean? Us, The Saviors?"

Thomas nodded, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth where it started to drool from.

"Of course it is," I shrugged with a small laugh, "I'm sitting right here, breathing. I follow Negan. You know what happened when you left? When you abandoned the life he chose for us? This. Buddy, this isn't living, either. If you haven't noticed, you're really not doing so good. Looks to me like your life's gonna be ending pretty quick,"

"At least I'm saving yours," he mumbled, just barely loud enough for me to hear and comprehend before he pulled out a handgun from beside him and fired it at my chest.

I dodged he bullet, just barely, then sprang back up with a hard face and my pistol raised. I heard something fall and break from behind me, probably from the gunshot. After a second of staring him dead in the eye, a smile formed across my lips and I lowered my weapon. Kicking his gun out of his hand, swiftly, I picked it up from the floor and looked back to him, still wearing that grin.

"Wh--" Thomas stopped a moment to cough, traces of confusion in his eyes, "why do you look happy? I ju--just tried to--"

"Kill me? Oh, I know. You see, let me explain something to you, though. I got up extra early this morning, to drive out here and find you, Tommy. I'm gonna call you Tommy now. Anyways, I did find you, successfully. But, here's the thing. I'm bored and really sad I didn't get to sleep in, or have any fun. So, why do I look happy, you ask?" I said cockily, holstering my gun and tucking Thomas's weapon in the waistband of my jeans as I spoke, "I'm excited, because you just tried to shoot me, and now I'm pissed off,"

He made a quiet shrieking noise as I dragged him by the collar of his shirt out from behind the counter and shoved him through the front doors, sending him tumbling out onto the parking lot. I felt the anticipation rising, listening to the man groan in agony. There was creativity flowing through my veins of all the bad that I could do to him in that moment. But I already knew.

Thomas was bit right in the side of his torso, blood staining his grey t-shirt. I looked back at him from where I stood, opening the tailgate of my truck.

"Hm, it's not in here... oh, the toolbox," I mumbled to myself, looking around the bed of my truck for the rope, "damn... rope is more fun, but I guess I'll have to go without,"

I turned from the truck and pushed Thomas on his stomach, then dragged him up so he was lying next to one of the gas pumps. That song made it's way into my brain again, and I just couldn't help but quietly hum along.

"You know where we are, Tommy? We're at a gas station. You know that gas is highly flammable, right? I bet you see where I'm going with this, don't you?" I asked, unable to hold in my quiet chuckle. I stopped humming and grew more concentrated with my actions to make sure I was as careful as possible.

"P--please, I'm already dead... don't!

D--don't! Just shoot me, please!" the man begged, and I just sighed long and slowly.

"But, Tommy," I pursed my lips, crouching beside him, "that's too easy!"

I got up and found an old rag in the box of tools from my truck which I shoved in his mouth so his wails were muffled, then walked over to the red can laying on it's side on the concrete.

"Ah," I smirked, dumping the can all over the gas pumps, leaving a trail that lead back to Thomas, "don't you just love the smell of gasoline?"

Moments later, that smirk was still plastered on my face as I threw a lighter into the trail of gas and sped away, laughing to myself because I bet the explosion was so big that Negan could've seen it from back home.

When my truck came to a stop and I jumped out, I was greeted than none other than the man himself. The sun was hanging up high in the sky, indicating it was only a little past noon, maybe.

"Sir," I said, kneeling to him, then standing up and scratching my chin.

"I see ya didn't come back with Thomas, did you?"

"I'm sorry but, he was already turned when I got there. I found him inside an abandoned gas station, an--" I stopped, distracted by the wide smile that came across Negan's face.

"That's what that was! Damn, you fucking scared me, Glenn. Thought it could'a been something serious, heard the pow all the way from here out! You blew it up, right?"

I nodded, keeping my chuckle short. I was right, he did hear the blast from here.

"That's fucking awesome. Not gonna lie, a huge waste of resources and probably kind of a dumb move, but fucking awesome. What happened with Thomas?"

"I swear, Negan, it was only self defense. I didn't even mean to shoot him, but I didn't know what to do. Didn't see it, he just came out of nowhere and jumped on me, I had to take him out," I lied, clearly and perfectly.

"S'alright, we need some new ones soon, though, I expect you'll get a crew on that,"

"Yes, sir," I nodded, then began to walk off.

"Glenn. I need talk with you later, just come by and see me please," his low voice boomed.

It made me wonder if he was going to punish me for something I did. I guessed I'd just have to find out for myself.

"Y-yeah. I'm gonna wash up and get something to eat, then I can meet up with you," I responded, slipping off my gloves and stuffing them in my jeans pockets.

"Okay. My office. You do that, though. Take a shower first, I mean. No offense, but you smell fucking disgusting. Like guts and gasoline, Glenn," the man said with a deep chuckle, gripping Lucille tight in his hand.

Just something to mention: I don't like that bat. I know there's more to it, maybe a story behind it, that no one knows. Although I try to hide it, whenever I'm around Lucille I get uneasy.

With that, I headed past my leader and went inside, making my way down the dim hallway until I came to my room.

A little later I was coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist, and soon found myself in search of my black gloves. I was awful forgetful, but I knew that those were something I just couldn't lose.

"Damn it, where the hell did I put them?" I mumbled to myself under my breath as I came around the corner to my bed.

I saw my pants in the basket of dirty clothes next to it, and suddenly remembered that I'd taken off the gloves and put them in my pockets. I let out a heavy sigh of relief, got them out, and set them in the drawer by my bedside and then began to get dressed.

When I left my room, I went to Negan and ended up on a chair sitting directly in front of the man in charge. His hair was slicked back as usual, but he wasn't wearing a leather jacket like usual, only in a white tee. Lucille was resting on his lap, with his attention focused to me.

"I hate to ask -- well, tell you, -- but I'm gonna need you to go check out base two tonight. The satellite station?" he said, a pencil in his hand to fiddle with as he spoke.

"Tonight? Yeah. Is there a reason why?" I questioned, my curiosity rising.

"Ah, just some commotion over there I got word about. Something to do with The Hilltop. And they're damn good producers, so I just wanna make sure we don't have a fucking rebellion planned against us or anything like that. It's probably nothing, but could ya stay over for a night or two and monitor things at that outpost?"

"Yes, sir," I obeyed, giving his desk a small tap, standing up, and walking to the exit of the room.

"You know, I think after all this time I might owe you one. So..." Negan sighed, setting down the pencil on the notepad, "when you get back I'm gonna give you a free night with the wives. Whatever you want goes. If they're fine with it,"

I couldn't help but let a smile creep onto my face. I bit my lower lip and dipped my head in a "thank you" nod.

I left, keeping one foot in front of the other as I sped down the hallway. If I was gonna make it to the satellite station by nightfall, I had to leave as soon as I could. We used it just as another base, where we had about 50 men. I wasn't exactly thrilled about having to take a long trip at this that time in the day but I had to follow orders.

I wasn't always like this. I didn't always just go through life doing whatever I was told. I used to be myself, follow the rules I made for me.

I was a pizza delivery boy before the fall and afterwards I met a group that wanted me to be a part of how they survived. I'd been a supply runner for them. More than that, I'd been their friend. That was something I didn't really remember about, but I fucking missed it.

As a Savior you don't have friends. Only enemies.

And, we didn't have a label. My original group back in Atlanta, we weren't better than anyone else out in that damned world who were just trying to survive. We didn't own anyone.

I didn't take life, only saved it.

I used to look down on just the idea spilling someone else's blood, on killing another human being. Once, I saved a man's life and put mine at risk when I did it.

Looking back now, I can't understand why.

That's what gets me. How I've changed. I know I have, I can't say if it's for worse or for better, but I'm just not the same.

Rick, I think his name was. It's hard to remember, but I saved him one day. He was trapped in the city streets, and I rescued him. Later, when we got back to our camp, it turned out his whole family was there, and they'd been looking for each other the whole time. I remember that made me feel good, but I can't really describe how it made me feel good because I don't remember that part. Or maybe I just don't understand it anymore.

What I know now is none of that matters. I can't change the past, I can't change how I was separated from those people I survived with in Atlanta during a walker attack, later picked up by The Saviors. That now I live for a man of power and control, someone who manipulates and screws with people. I provide for him and answer to him, never for myself.


	4. chapter three, the start

_**maggie greene**_

"Kill them all,"

After finding out about Aiden's death, our group began to take more caution with runs and ventures outside the walls. Only weeks later, however, did Rick and Daryl stumble upon a man named Jesus, who belonged to a community of his own. He claimed that our "world was about to get a whole lot bigger," whatever that means. And when we gained his trust, everyone set out and met up with his group in hopes of trading for food and other necessary goods that we were in need of. The colony he was home to was called The Hilltop, lead by a very unintelligent man with the name of Gregory. I went along and was the one to talk to him, able to eventually work out a deal after some painful debate.

Jesus explained that it would be a lot harder to try and give up more things for us, when they had The Saviors to get in their way. He said that The Saviors were an army lead by a mysterious, gruesome man. Negan.

They were the ones who killed Aiden.

Jesus also told us that they showed up and beat one of them to death in front of everybody with a baseball bat, demanding them to provide whatever they wanted by demand. That sentence alone was enough to make me want to find and kill everyone of them, though I wouldn't admit that.

Rick made the deal with them that we would take care of Negan and The Saviors, so we received half of what The Hilltop had in return. After having dealt with people like Gareth and The Governor in the past, it seemed simple to go in and take care of a problem so similar. In our minds, it was just an easy, easy job.

So after we got back from The Hilltop, Rick held a meeting in the church where he explained to everyone about what we were going to have to do.

"Kill them all,"

I stood with my arms crossed as I watched a member of The Hilltop scribble down the description of their base, giving us the knowledge he'd collected from numbers is times he'd had to deliver goods to The Saviors.

We talked it over and developed our plan of attack, how we would kill them, and when we would do it.

The morning we were leaving to go out and check out the area, I felt as heavy as a brick and didn't want to leave my bed. I tossed and turned, not able to open my eyes and drag my feet out the door.

Every time I would think about going in that place and killing one of those assholes I would just feel guilt. I know I shouldn't have because they were bad people, but I did. It was just my dad's voice in my head, haunting me of being a better person.

I did get out of bed eventually. I went out with my group and we sat outside the walls on different roads close to the base, guns loaded and palms sweating. I tried to think of what they did to Aiden. I shouldn't stand for anybody killing someone I loved.

But that was the problem. I didn't love him.

We were given a signal and I marched out of the RV, down the field, and approached the satellite building with a raised rifle and a racing heart.

The rest, everything after that, is just red.

As the grey morning sky slowly brightened, I wiped some of the blood from where it dripped down my face, rubbing it on my jeans so it wouldn't stain my skin. I overheard Michonne tell Rick that she was wondering which one of them was Negan, and now that was all I could think about. Which one we killed was Negan? What life had been taken that belonged to that monster, I knew I would probably never figure out. It was bugging me, sticking in my mind as I leaned on one of the cars we'd parked in the empty lot of the satalite station. The atmosphere felt of death and despair, thick all through the air. Maybe I was the only one who could feel it, but it was there. From what we'd just done, it had to be there.

I then sat up on the hood of the truck, peering out at my family as we all regrouped and made sure we were all accounted for. My thoughts drifted off to Aiden, and if this meant now that he was avenged. Even if he was, I don't know why I thought I cared. I didn't.

My eyes fell on the corner of the building and I thought that, for a brief second, I saw movement. At first I dismissed it as just being tired and my eyes playing tricks on me, but realized there was a figure standing right in the shadows, clear as day. In the dark light of the morning, I jumped down and quickly made my way across the grass to the location where I'd just saw the person.

 _Maybe it was just Carol or Tara on lookout...?_

No. Again, it moved.

I could just barely make out small features like the height and body mass. It appeared to be a man, not too tall or short, slim but broad. I slowly creeped closer, and when I finally turned the corner of the building, I found nobody there. I glanced around and found nothing but the blades of dead grass on the ground blowing violently in the wind. I let out a deep breath of relief, assuring myself that it was stupid to think that we'd have let a Savior get away. I turned back and started to call for Rick, when two hands grabbed me by my neck.

"Shh, shh, quiet now. Nobody needs to get hurt, just follow some simple directions, okay?" A man's voice whispered into my ear, pressing me against the wall of the satalite station.

Panic flooded my brain. The man moved one of his hands from my neck to my mouth, keeping me from yelling out. I squeezed my eyes shut tight momentarily in frustration, but when I opened them, it wasn't much of what I was expecting to see.

He was young, maybe around my age. The guy was Asian with tuffs of raven colored hair swept up on his head, wearing a black tee and a dark jacket over that. His face was unreadable, not having a certain expression on it as he stared into my eyes and held me in place. My arms tried to push him away but to no avail. I grunted loudly, trying to attract the attention of anyone, but he just tightened his hand around my face more to where he was using so much force my jaw felt like it was on fire.

The man pressed himself against me, reminding me all too much of my experience with The Governor. He reached under his jacket and pulled something out. I knew what it was before I even saw it and immediately acted, but on quick thinking. The only parts of my body available to defend myself were below my torso, so I pulled up my foot and kicked him right between his legs, making his face twist up and a squeaking sound come from his mouth.

"Shit...!" he yelped.

I watched him tumble over, getting on top of him once he was on the ground, although he regained himself rather quickly and flipped us over so he was hovering above me. The strands of hair near the top of his head fell, draping across his forehead. He brought his hand up and then down on my face, resulting in a quiet wail from my lips. He hit me over and over, showing me no mercy, before I thrust my head into his and caught him off guard. The man lunged back and I took the opportunity to punch him in the throat and pull out my knife. Now next to him on the ground, he let his head fall back onto the grass as I pressed the sharp blade to the skin of his neck, right above his bobbing Adam's apple.

"You fight like a damn girl, you know that?" the man gasped out in a raspy voice, still trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks. I won, so I'm taking that as a compliment," I replied, applying a slight amount of pressure to his skin with my knife. I was about to slide my hand, leaving him to die and bleed away. I was so close. But in that moment, I had an advantage I had to use.

"I'm gonna ask you some things, and I expect an answer," I barked, pressing down harder against his neck.

"I'm all ears. But, I mean, I think I should be the one asking questions. I have no idea who the fuck you people are, but you just killed all my friends!" the man fake pouted from below me, obviously not effected by my knife at his throat.

"Negan. Was he in there? Is he still alive? Did we kill hi--?" I said, ignoring him, but the Savior cut me off with a chuckle.

"Oh, sweetie," he laughed, "I am Negan,"

I scowled at him, forcing down the knife onto his windpipe and making him gag.

"Agh--" he groaned, squeezing his eyes closed. I sighed and frowned more, crawling onto him and yanking his head up by his hair, causing a whimper to come from his lips.

"What the hell does that mean?!" I growled, glaring at his dark, mysterious eyes below me.

He didn't answer and just seemed to study my face, a grin spreading across his.

I moved the blade to his jawline and began to cut down his jaw to his neck, not deep, but enough for his body to tense and his eyes to screw shut tight once again.

"I--I don't think I'm supposed to tell you that," the Savior hissed, then added in a whisper, "it's a secret,"

"Fine. Have it your way," I said, moving the knife back down to his neck and preparing to slash it.

"Wait, wait!" he cried, his face changing from confident to fearful. I raised my eyebrow, questioningly.

"I need to ask you something. Did that hurt?"

"What?"

I was more confused than ever, but not that I really cared.

"That," he smiled.

I didn't have much time to think his words over before he swung his head up at me, his forehead bucking into mine. The sharp pain was enough to make me lose my consciousness temporarily, and he grabbed my neck again, picking me up. Pinning me to the wall on the side of the satellite station.

"Whoops," the man giggled evilly, "ah, don't you wish you would've just killed me right at the beginning?"

I couldn't answer because of his tight grip around my throat, but I did. I wish I would've just slit his throat and have been done with it. But something about him, maybe his stupid, charismatically interesting comments or maybe something about the way his brown eyes fit with his hair and strong body perfectly. I don't know what it was, but it pulled me in and distracted me.

And now I was going to die.

My breath was literally being taken away, all by one pathetic Savior. By the same people who killed by boyfriend. He was just holding me there with his hand squeezing the life from my lungs. My thoughts began to fade, same as my vision.

But before I drifted away into unconsciousness, I caught a blurry glimpse of Rick knocking out the guy who was strangling me, and I think I felt myself fall to the ground.


	5. chapter four, captivity

**_glenn rhee_**

I opened my eyes and found myself lying on a solid, cold floor. It was stone.

I immediately shot upwards with a stifled cry, thinking I was back in the cell. The cell at The Sanctuary. It was like a flashback... I still had dreams about what happened to me there.

But, I wasn't at The Sanctuary. I was in a room that looked like a basement of a house, with a small window near the ceiling at the opposite side of the room. There was a stale smell of dirt or grime, not exactly appealing. I was in a cell, but it was like an actual cell. It was a small space, enclosed by metal bars. Standing to my feet, I set my head in my hands and tried to remember what happened.

I'd went to the station after a long drive and gone to a room to lay down right when I arrived. Nothing with any of the crew there seemed to be off, and I figured there was nothing wrong. Then in the middle of my sleep, my eyelids blinked open as I heard the sound of gunshots. I remembered I fled the building and waited until our attackers left the satellite station, and snuck around the side of the wall to observe the group. They didn't seem to be bigger than us, not at all. I could hardly make out anyone or anything out of them, but that's when I zeroed in on her.

That girl with the southern accent.

I thought back to what I'd done. When she revealed my hiding spot I'd tried to kill her, choking her and beating her because she killed everyone at the outpost. I was furious, but that rage was gone now. Still, I had her in my hands. I remember getting hit in the head, and that's it.

Maybe she's dead? Didn't I kill her? I thought.

Personally, thinking back now, she was really pretty. Her brunette hair was a perfect length, and it fell across her face nicely, concealing part of her cheek and eye. Her eyes. When I'd been on top of her, holding her down, I'd looked into her eyes. They were light and green, full of mystery and dark secrets, I was sure. I could feel that she was the type of survivor who'd seen a lot and had really felt the cruelness of this shitty world.

I was sitting with my back rested against the concrete wall, now, my legs laying out in front of me. I stared down at my hands, my knuckles red from punching that girl. The window across the room on the outside of the cell was dark, so I assumed it was some time in the night.

Even though I wanted to focus on what to next, my mind kept traveling back to that damn girl. I tried to brainstorm ideas on what I would do now, and thought about how pissed Negan was gonna be, but my thoughts shifted to the woman again.

My ears picked up the sound of a door creaking open, followed by small footsteps coming my way. I snapped out of my own thoughts and paid all my attention to the figure entering the room.

Because it was her.

Still, I didn't raise my head to look. I kept it tilted down as I fidgeted with my fingers, moving them to play with the torn stitchings on the side of my jeans.

Finally, I turned my gaze to her, seeing her beauty once again.

 _I still wanna kill her, but maybe her looks'll get in the way. That might be a problem._

The girl stood outside the cell door for a second, then took a set of keys and inserted them into a keyhole as opened up the door a crack. She set a plate of food inside on the floor, along with a small bottle of water, and locked the door again. The woman didn't look directly at me, but now my stare followed her every move. She was in a grey tee, with some skinny jeans. Those same green eyes were avoiding mine and I decided to try and change that before she walked out of the room.

I cleared my throat, preparing myself to speak.

"Those marks. On your neck. They from me?" I asked, crossing my legs and laying my head back against the wall behind me.

She only dug her hands into her pockets, her gaze not meeting mine for a minute until she lifted her head. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her face, because now I was able to really see her. She looked about my age, or somewhere around it. For a second I couldn't say anything, but regained myself and sunk my head back down.

"Would it help to say sorry?" I asked, trying to maintain a straight face, but I wasn't sure I was doing so good and I think she saw my expression.

"I don't think it would matter, ya almost killed me," she mumbled, her accent thick and her voice quiet.

"Thank you. For the food, I mean," I smiled, gesturing to the plate in front of me.

"Don't get too comfortable. S'just to keep you alive," she said, bitterly, "for now,"

"It's good enough for me," I shrugged, pulling the dish towards myself.

She turned around to walk away, and bumped into another man on her way out. He'd been walking down towards me in the cell and she didn't notice. I watched them interact, gulping down some water from the bottle.

"Sorry, sorry," she apologized, sending him a look that told him so.

"S'fine. I'm just... gonna start talkin' to that guy," the man said in a low tone, "see how much he knows and what he's willin' to give up. Can I do it alone?"

The girl nodded and slipped past the man, who I still hadn't gotten a good look at. I peered around the corner when the two disappeared out of eyesight, then decided to leave it alone and eat.

I sat back against the hard wall, setting down the ham sandwich and wiping my mouth.

"I didn't know if it was you at first," the male's voice said, from somewhere I couldn't see.

A switch in the back of my mind flipped and I began to sense something oddly familiar about that voice. The deep, southern drawl. Common, because we were in the south, but still. I'd heard it before.

I searched through memories, trying to figure out where I recognized him from. It was like whatever it was was buried so deep in my mind that I wasn't going to be able to guess it.

Then, all I saw was the bottom of the man's boots that moved against the solid floor.

Slowly a smirk spread across my lips when I glanced up to his face.

His hair was a little longer, the brown curls reaching down to his neck and hanging across his forehead, plus he was a lot broader and had more scruff than the last time I'd seen him.

His eyes were still as blue as ever, but they seemed more intimidating and hard. Like the girl's, they seemed that if you looked long and deep enough into them, you could get lost in all the things he'd seen.

We didn't say anything, only looked back at each other.

It'd been a long time since I'd seen Rick Grimes. Instantly, I remembered Atlanta. He was the one I'd rescued and lead back to his family when I was with my old group. I was lost, found Negan, now I'm here. And that's the end of the story. Well, that was supposed to be the end of the story.

"What happened?" was all he asked, pulling up a foldable chair and taking a seat in front of me, "we thought you were dead,"

I lifted myself to my feet and crossed my arms, still smiling.

"Deputy. I was sure I'd seen the last of you," I yipped sarcastically.

"Enough with the shit, Glenn. Answer my question,"

"You remember my name? Wow, I'm touched!" I joked, holding my hand to my heart with a grin.

"You know how long we looked for you? You know how many nights I spent sitting up with you on my mind? I couldn't believe that you'd saved me, and I couldn't even find you. The nice kid in the baseball cap. Now, look. You're different. It wasn't even worth it," Rick told me, staring directly into my eyes so that I felt the sharp edge to each word he spoke.

"Nope, guess not. Nice place," I continued on, not exactly caring to hear his reaction to my disappearance, "from what I can see from behind these bars. Say, why don't you unlock that door. Gimme a tour or something, introduce me to everyone. Maybe someone'll remember me. That is, if they're still alive. What happened to that old group of ours? How many made it here?"

"Four," the man answered dryly.

"Fantastic. Can't wait to meet 'em,"

"You're not going anywhere. You're gonna talk for us, tell us some things we wanna know, then we blow your brains out with a gun. That sound good to you? Or, maybe, if we're nice, we'll drop you off somewhere far, far away from here. We'll watch the walkers tear every piece of flesh from your body," he spat to me with a tough glare.

I only looked back at him for a second before bursting out with a small laugh, lowering my head.

"Nice, Rick. Nice, really. I'm terrified," I said, chuckling, "but, uh, who is "we" around here anyways? Just you four?"

"Please. You think we didn't find others? We have numbers, now. You don't. We took care of that problem,"

"Oh, you did? I can just tell Negan about your little attack and then with a snap of my fingers we'll be at your door, surrounding you," I smirked, snapping my fingers dramatically, "just like that. We're everywhere, Rick. You didn't take care of anything. You just made it all worse for you and everyone here. I promise, when I get outta here, I'll be back. And I'll be the one to make you bleed. I'll be the one to end your life,"

He was furrowing his brows and staring at me, hard, with his blue eyes.

"So we didn't kill Negan?"

"Not even close. Also, just a side note, you can't kill Negan,"

"Why not?"

"I already told you," shrugging, then leaning down to grab the water bottle again and finishing before bringing it to my lips, " _we're everywhere,_ "

He left me after that. Rick didn't say anything, just stood up and switched off the lights. I heard the click of his boots against the floor and the sound of a door closing before being engulfed in complete darkness. There was only a glimmer of light that shone through the small window at the opposite side of the room outside the cell, casting a small shadow near my foot where I sat on the ground, again. Not only was I thinking of ways to escape, but now I was thinking of ways to hurt that damn sheriff.

I was gonna make him regret ever stepping foot in that satellite station.


End file.
